Bi-curious Stimpy
by HarmoniousFool
Summary: After being rejected time after time again by Ren, Stimpy tries out Tinder app to meet new people. The experience makes him question his sexuality, but because of an unexpected turn of events, things go horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1: The Birthday Present

November 28th wasn't an ordinary day for Stimpson. It marked the 29th year of his jolly existence.

Every year his parents sent him a little birthday gift to show how much they appreciate their only child as they lived overseas and visiting him was not an option. This year the gift was truly special.

'Oh joy! I can't wait to see what's inside!' – exclaimed Stimpy, hardly containing himself with excitement.

Ren, sitting on the couch and lazily skimming through the pages of his morning newspaper, just rolled his eyes. He would never admit it out loud, but a little grain of jealousy always lingered inside him around the time of Stimpy's birthday. Ren was jealous, because his relationship with his parents was rather weak. Even though he's also an only child, his parents would forget his birthday or send a text message on rare occasions.

With great enthusiasm, Stimpy unwrapped the package and could not believe his eyes – the black rectangle box that read **Sumsang Galaxy s7**.

'Look Ren, a smartphone! This is so amazing!'– He jumped up and down excitingly.

'A smartphone? Aren't they supposed to be given to those who are actually smart?'- remarked Ren without looking away from his newspaper. 'What are you even going to do with it, you eeediot?'

'I'm gonnna have so much fun with it! I've always wanted to take a romantic selfie with you, Renny, and post it on social media for the world to see'- said Stimpy with pure excitement in his voice.

The cat began to pull Ren's arm to make him stand up so that they could take the selfie. The gift, Stimpy's excitement and the fact that he would like to take a selfie which would show everyone that Ren is in a homosexual relationship and forever tarnish his reputation made him enraged. Under no circumstances would Ren admit that he is bisexual and currently has a male partner since in his opinion it was a huge taboo that could potentially get him fired from his current job.

Filled with uncontrollable anger, Ren finally stood up, but when Stimpy raised his hand holding the brand new smartphone and tried to take a picture, the dog slapped his boyfriend in the face. This unexpected pain caught Stimpy off guard and made him send the phone flying.

It almost seemed as though everything was happening in a slow motion. Stimpy tried his best to catch his phone while it was still in the air and Ren stood still, trying to appear calm and collected, but deep inside he almost felt bad for this outburst. Luckily, Stimpy was quick enough to catch it and when Ren saw that everything was alright, he went to have a long bath. He wanted to spend some time alone and relax as he was pissed, because compared with Stimpy's new phone his **Morotola Reizr** was garbage. The cat stayed in the living room thinking that next time he should be more careful and not provoke Ren. He felt like this tantrum was his and only his fault.

Nothing particularly important happened that day. Stimpy received some phone calls from his friends who wanted to wish him Happy Birthday, but that was about it. He couldn't go out with Ren to have a dinner at a restaurant because of their financial problems and Ren wasn't the kind of person who likes to show affection in public.

Disappointed, but still hopeful that Ren would help to make this day special, Stimpy went to polish his butt plugs as he expected them to be used tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: Chuck's party

The alarm clock near the bed showed that it was almost 10 p.m. Ren was laying in the bed, rereading one of his favorite romantic novels for the 14th time. It was his guilty pleasure. The chihuahua was so invested in the plot he knew too well, he didn't notice the cat who stood in their bedroom dressed in one of those French maid outfits. The cat also had a large, metal butt plug with a purple, fake, heart-shaped gem in his anus.

As Stimpy approached the bed intensely looking at Ren with his flirty eyes, Ren simply flipped the page as if nothing particularly important was happening. To announce his presence and receive some attention, Stimpy coughed, but nothing happened.

'Master, I'm ready!'- exclaimed Stimpy, holding his maid duster in the hand.

He could see Ren's facial expression changing as he narrowed his eyes a bit, but the dog remained silent. Apparently, he couldn't be bothered at the moment. Knowing how risky it might be, Stimpy gulped and reached his hand to take away his book.

"Master, I'm…' - said Stimpy while trying to take the damn book away. He wanted to say „I'm ready" like he always does, but was unable to finish the sentence as Ren closed the book shut, squeezing Stimpy's fingers between the pages. Stimpy cried in pained and lost his balance falling on the hard floor.

'Can't you tell I'm not in the mood, eediot? Leave me alone!' – Ren yelled, opening his book again and submerging himself back into the plot.

Stimpy tried his best to hold back tears. He stood up and stormed to the bathroom where he broke down. In a moment of sheer frustration, he knocked off every single toiletry on the countertop and glared at the mirror, sobbing uncontrollably. His reflection clouded by teary vision. It's been months since Ren touched him. Months since the last time he held him in his arms, passionately kissing him like there's no tomorrow. Months since they made love. Is he not good enough for him? Is it because he gained a little bit of weight? Is he too ugly or stupid? Or is there someone else in the picture - the last thought made his heart skip a beat.

'No... No, no, never... Ren would never cheat on me! I'd die if that was true! - he frantically thought.

As Stimpy wiped his makeup that dribbled across his face from crying, he managed to calm down. Words could not describe how exhausted he was at the moment. He quickly undressed and got in to his pajamas. When the cat entered their bedroom again, it was dark - Ren was asleep already. Sighing, he got into a bed and tried to get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day after all - their friend Chuck is throwing housewarming party. Stimpy bought a new super sparkly pink dress just for this occasion.

'Ren would not be able to resist me!' - he thought and a small smile appeared on his face.

The party was a total bummer. There Stimpy was, ignored, gulping one shot of tequila after another to burry his sorrow while Ren shamelessly danced with two of Chuck's female friends, explicitly grinding and fondling each other all night. What a fool he was to actually expect something different. Of course Ren would pretend to be a single straight guy longing for female attention - Stimpy knew it too well what are the consequences of getting into a relationship with a super closeted insecure bisexual chihuahua, who is way too overprotective of his image. He knew that he shouldn't complain but it hurt like hell. In a sense it made him angry and that suppressed anger boiled inside him for years. With heavily intoxicated mind, he almost felt like that night he would snap. He gulped the last drop of tequila and smashed the glass loudly on the floor causing everyone to turn around for a moment. But all Stimpy cared was if it caught Ren's attention, if it made him notice for one second how frustrated his boyfriend was, how he burned with jealousy. But... Stimpy just realized - Ren was nowhere to be found. He eyed the room, looking at every damn corner - nothing.

'Hey buddy, you're having fun?' - Chuck put his hand on Stimpy's shoulder.

'Have you seen Ren?' - snaped Stimpy uncharacteristically bitterly.

'Yeah, he's upstairs having fun with the ladies, I let them use my guest room.' - Chuck chuckled and grinned.

Stimpy growled. With fisted hands and furious expression he strode across the room all the way to staircase and he could hear Chuck yelling.

'I wouldn't bother them right now, if I were you!'

Fucking bastard... He has a nerve to have sex with others while he wouldn't give a time of day to his own boyfriend.

The heels echoed through the hallway with every angry step. He didn't need to guess which room they were in - the moans, laughs and panting could be heard from the reasonable distance. Without warning he grabbed the handle and tried to burst in but the door was locked. Stimpy banged and kicked the door.

'REN HOEK, I FUCKING HATE YOU! - he yelled and fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. This was too much. He wanted to go home. He reached down his purse pocket and pulled out his phone.

Uber car came within minutes for Stimpy's fortune. He hopped in without saying a word to a driver. The driver, though, was a kind and chatty guy that noticed right away how distraught Stimpy was right.

'Is everything ok, pal?' - he asked.

'Do I look ok!? - the cat snapped once again. - My boyfriend is screwing someone else right 'now.'

The driver was taken aback. For a moment there was silence.

'Are you guys in open relationship?' - the driver asked hopeful.

Silence again filled the air. Stimpy didn't know how to answer this question. It seemed that there was an unspoken rule that Ren could fuck women whenever he wanted as long as it's purely for sexual pleasure, but Stimpy could never fuck other men - Ren is enough. Being slightly drunk and thinking about it made Stimpy mad. He realized how unfair that was. He couldn't just brush it off like he always does. The driver spoke again.

'If not, then I guess it's over between you two, right? But hey, I know it hurts but there are plenty fish in the sea. No need to cling to one person. Just try out Tinder - you'll meet lots of interesting people there.'

'Tinder?' - he said curious.

'The dating app. It's truly a wondrous invention. You can meet your match in seconds.' - he said trying to cheer Stimpy up.

Stimpy pulled out his phone. For a second he felt empowered.

'Well then, two can play this game. If he can fuck around, so can I!' - he thought.

He opened Google Play and searched Tinder.

Click

Download complete.

And so the adventure begins.


	3. Chapter 3: Role Player Delvin

Stimpy's hands were trembling. So many interesting people looking to meet someone new and have fun. He has never seen so many men looking for a guy in one place. Normally he would never actually message someone he has never met just to have sex, but this time was different, almost as if a hungry, horny demon was awakened in Stimpy's chest and the only thing that could satisfy this hunger is sex.

'If he can do it, so can I' was the only intelligible thought in Stimpy's head at the moment. 'If he can fuck others, so can I'.

So many possibilities, so many choices. _Swipe, swipe, swipe…_ He swiped right the whole time he was sitting in that Uber car. Stimpy wasn't sure if he would be willing to have sex with them if they messaged, but the one way or another, the hunger should be satisfied.

Stimpy paid the driver and thanked him for the advice. For a short moment he stood there on the sidewalk and watched the driver leaving.

'He seems like a decent guy' thought Stimpy to himself while unlocking the door. He tried his best to be quick as their neighborhood was pretty bad he felt weirdly unsafe. He imagined a group of mean bandits trying to rob him and how Ren would protect his lover. This idea made him snicker as Ren was still there, in the party with all those girls. He wouldn't care if something bad happened.

At this late hour inside of their house looked rather gloomy. With all those shadows casted by the light, mysterious dark corners and weird spider webs reminded Stimpy of Halloween, one his favorite holidays. He made himself a cup of hot, herbal tea, sat down on a small, shabby couch, which was the best thing they could afford and opened Tinder again. He wanted to swipe some more, but was slightly startled when his phone beeped.

'Somebody sent me a message!' he shouted excitedly.

Judging from the photos, this thin, bony guy, Delvin, was around 20-23 years old. He had rat's moustache, which wasn't surprising as he was an actual rat, but also made him look dirty and kinda sleazy. His shoulder-length, auburn, slightly greasy hair was tied in a ponytail and judging from his clothes the guy was into geek culture. Delvin's bedroom walls were decorated with Star Wars and Star Trek posters, he wore an oversized RoboCop t-shirt. According to his bio, the guy worked as a programmer in a local computer company, which showed that his interest in technical things wasn't just a hobby. His whole life was connected to tech and computers.

Stimpy couldn't remember him, but it must've been someone swiped right.

The guy sent him and eggplant emoji with a bunch of sweat drops.

'Trying to make it wet to slide into your DMs better'. This weird pick-up line weirded Stimpy out a bit, but he took a deep breath and decided to answer him. At this point he had nothing to lose.

'Hahaha, you're pretty funny'

'I can be more than just funny, big boy. Like what you see?'

'You're cute. I like your shirt'

'Honestly, I look much better without it'. Delvin sent Stimpy a shirtless photo of himself. He looked as someone who was desperately trying to show off and failed.

'Nice!'

'Are you top or bottom?'

'Bottom. And you?'

'Top. Wanna come over tomorrow? We could play something. Do you like video games?'

'Yeah, sure. Used to play Super Mario, but it was a long time ago.'

'I like Mario. I live on Iron Street, house number 3. Can you make it at 1 pm?"

'OK.'

'Cool, see ya!'

Stimpy put his phone away. He did it. Tomorrow he'll be going on his first official Tinder date. Sure, it was weird to see this young guy so willing to invite someone over and have sex with them, but maybe it was a part of the experience.

He thought that maybe today he had enough experiences. Ren has his own key, so Stimpy decided that now it's time to go to bed. While lying in the bed drifting off to sleep, the Cat thought about tomorrow's date.

Ren came back about 5 am, wasted and barely able to move his feet. He didn't have to go to work, so he decided to party like he did when he was in college. It was a bad idea since now his aging body was unable to handle such enormous amount of alcohol.

'Damn, the morning after is gonna be tough' he thought to himself while staggering to bed. He fell to his bed like a cut down tree and immediately fell asleep.

When Stimpy woke up, Ren was slumbering so he decided not to bother him and started to get ready. He had a long, warm shower, made some breakfast for himself and his boyfriend. Of course, he might not be hungry, but taking care of his lover was something Stimpy really wanted to do. After a good night sleep his vengeful demon was peaceful, but despite the sinking feeling of guilt he still decided to carry on with his plan. All this pain Ren caused him was too much.

He left Ren a note beside their bed saying that he was going to meet Lola, their mutual friend, a hairdresser in case he wakes up and starts searching for him. It was unlikely as Ren was fast asleep, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

Iron Street was on the opposite side of the town, it was an OK place, rather clean and decorated with plants. Houses on this street were nice and big, they clearly showed the financial status of their owners.

It took 30mins for Stimpy to find the right house. It was as beautiful as the rest of them, much better than the place where he lived with Ren. He pushed the button and heard a faint ringing sound coming from inside.

After some time Delvin answered the door. He was wearing the same t-shirt from the pictures and gray, worn out sweatpants.

'Hi, you must be Stimpy! Come on in'. The two of them walked inside. The interior seemed modern and expensive, even a programmer would not be able to afford it by himself.

'Wow, it's such a nice place.' Stimpy looked at a picture of an older couple, they looked just like Delvin. 'Your parents?' Asked the cat.

'Yeah, but they're away to work, so we'll have some alone time. Follow me.'

'So this guy is still living with his folks' thought Stimpy to himself while walking upstairs to Delvin's bedroom. Usually it would be a huge red flag for him, but somehow he still wanted to carry on. Maybe it won't be so bad.

Delvin's room was filled with Star Wars and Star Trek merchandise. Apparently he was one of those people who liked both franchises, a bit rare occurrence in the Geek community.

'Take off your clothes, I'll be back in a minute' Delvin said running away to the bathroom.

It was a bit strange as Stimpy actually expected that they would play a video game of some sorts. Yes, he knew he went there to have sex, but fucking without emotions simply wasn't enough. With Ren everything was different.

He did as Delvin told, took off all of his clothes and laid down on bed naked. Stimpy was determined to go all the way. If Ren can fuck strangers, so can he.

A few minutes later Delvin came back with a Stormtrooper mask on his face, Lighsaber in hand.

'What the fuck?' Stimpy asked. Despite his wish to experience new things this peculiar behaviour was way too much for him to handle.

'Don't worry about that, just let me do my thing'.

And so, they had sex. It was evident that Delvin was inexperienced in such matters, so Stimpy had to try much harder than usually. Needless to say, the cat was unsatisfied. After everything was over, he came back home. He was gone for not more than two hours and found Ren still asleep in his bed. Stimpy crumbled the note he found earlier, happy that he wasn't caught.

His date with Delvin was so awkward and weird. Of course calling it an actual date would be stupid, all they simply met and had sex, yet Stimpy felt weirdly proud of himself. He was able to do it. From now on he's not a property of Ren Hoek, he can be free.

Such a liberating feeling, he will definitely do it again someday soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Idiosyncratic Jerome

TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT AND SELF HARM

Several days have passed since Stimpy went on his first Tinder date. By that time he matched with over 20 people. He casually texted with some of them and could tell their intentions right away - they simply wanted to meet and have sex. But thinking about the first awkward hook up with Delvin, Stimpy felt like casual sex wasn't enough. He wanted to connect with someone on a deeper level. He wanted to discover his date's personality and their sense of humor through exciting date activities and deep conversations.

And so, one particular guy captured his interest as Stimpy was sure he had seen him before. It was Jerome, a goth guy he saw at the Chuck's housewarming party but never got a chance to talk to. A 27 year old poodle had, at first glance, very odd but very artistic looking bio entry. It read:

 _"The whispers of death are loud and clear. They are guiding me to end the pain with no fear. With the razor so sharp the blood will smear. The agonizing existence will halt for this queer."_

It spoke volumes to Stimpy. His emotional pain conveyed through words and suicidal implications were so relatable, Stimpy was immediately drawn to him. He had to deal with Ren's depressive tendencies for so many years. Truth be told, Stimpy himself was broken inside. Contrary to the popular believe, his over the top happy-go-lucky attitude was just a coping mechanism to disguise his true mixed feelings of deprived love and loneliness. He would never admit it to anyone, but there had been several occasions where he was at the bring of a breakdown and self harmed. Those were the lowest moments of his life that he suppressed in his mind.

With other matched guys, Stimpy never texted first. But with Jerome, he made an exception.

'Hi, I think I saw you before at the party. I'm Chuck's friend.'

'We all are just dust in the wind. I do remember you though.' - Jerome responded not right away. Stimpy smiled. He was intrigued.

'Who's constantly texting you?' - Ren brought Stimpy back to reality. Stimpy almost jumped out of his seat which made Ren raise an eyebrow. Trying to appear as calm and collected as possible and not give away nervousness in his voice, Stimpy breathed in and said:

'Lola.' He hoped Ren would not ask anymore questions.

'Oh really? But isn't it still her working hours?' - Ren asked trying to make sense of it.

'Yeah, but she's not very busy at the moment. Waiting for her next client who's late.' - he lied.

Something seemed off and Ren could sense it… Stimpy was acting weird lately. He seemed… distant. For the past few days after coming back from work, Ren noticed that Stimpy is less excited to see him. Hardly initiates conversation. Always on that damn phone. And those messaging sounds - every 10 seconds. It drove him crazy - almost wanted to throw the damn thing out of the window. But is it really Lola who texts him so much? Sure, they're friends but they never seemed THAT close. And why the heck he needs security code to unlock it - the thought first came when he once picked up his phone while Stimpy was in the bathroom. That seemed odd. But he did not questioned Stimpy directly - after all the eediot would never have secrets from him… right?

Stimpy put the phone aside after muting it - Jerome will have to wait.

'Would you like some more mashed potatoes, Renny?' - he asked after picking up his plate.

'Sure.' - Ren smiled weakly. Normally, he would get super annoyed by Stimpy's pet name calling, but it was this kind of ordinariness that he missed. Maybe he's reading into things for no reason.

Fast forward few hours later, Stimpy was in bed awake, Ren snoring beside him. Thank goodness for the medicine Ren's taking - insomnia symptoms are no longer there. Now he sleeps like a baby through out the night without waking up. And that meant Stimpy could go on dates at night as long as he came back at 4 or 5 am.

He decided to text Jerome and ask if he's free tonight. After unlocking the phone, the last message from Jerome read:

'I was watching you that night, your eyes filled with sorrow, the glass you shattered crumbled into a million pieces embodying your heartbreak. I could see that someone hurt you because I've been hurt too. We are both aggrieved souls lurking in this cruel and ruthless world. Only we can understand each other.'

Stimpy blushed. He was amazed that someone actually noticed him that night and understood him.

'I'm glad we found eachother, do you want to meet in person?' - typed Stimpy anticipating the answer.

'Sure. The moon is magical tonight. She will witness us finally winning back our freedom.

Jerome sent Stimpy his address. Without second thought he got up and went to get ready. After 20 minutes, he was dressed in a beautiful purple dress with heavy makeup to match his outfit. He called a cab and before leaving their home, he leaned in and kissed Ren on a cheek.

It wasn't difficult to find an apartment complex where Jerome lived. It was situated near the center of a town and Stimpy was familiar with the surroundings. The door phone buzzed and Stimpy was let in through the door.

'Hello and welcome, my prince.' - the poodle took Stimpy's hand and pulled him for a kiss. The smell of alcohol was very strong but Stimpy hardly minded. 'Your beauty mesmerizes me. When we face death I'll gaze into your inimitable eyes and I won't feel the pain.'

Stimpy awkwardly laughed. He didn't understand what Jerome was implying but he figured perhaps he's just a little bit drunk or very eccentric. The first impressions of him were fascinating though. He seemed very attractive and interesting: both appearance and personality wise. But little did he know things would take a drastic turn…

The first few hours up to 2 am seemed normal. They drank wine and read poetry, smoked weed and talked about existential burdens, made out and cuddled but it did not progress to sex, which Stimpy was ok with. He loved his company.

At one point Jerome burst out crying.

'Gosh, where have you been all my life, darling? I love you… I love you so much!' - he sobbed uncontrollably. Stimpy hugged him trying to calm him down. He did not take him seriously.

After Jerome finally calmed down, he stood up, his face was unreadable. Without saying a word he went to another room. He came back holding something in his hand… it was a razor. Stimpy's eyes widened.

'Jerome! What are… ' Stimpy gasped with terror.

Without warning, Jerome cut his wrist vertically. Stimpy screamed. He frantically stood up and tried to take away the razor as forcefully as he could. Jerome protested and tried to push him away causing a deep cut on Stimpy's shoulder. Luckily, Stimpy was able to take the razor away from him. Immediately he dialed 911. He was so shaken that he could hardly explain to the operator what happened.

After ambulance took Jerome away, Stimpy burst out crying. He couldn't fathom what just happened. It was almost 3 am when he came back home. He went to the living room, sat on the couch and stared at the distant. Shaken. Bewildered. Flustered.


	5. Chapter 5: Musician Curtis

_**Author's note: First of all, I truly want to apologise for such a late update. The past two months were very intense and both of us (this story is written by me and my friend) were very busy. But we'll try our best to make sure it won't happen again and future chapters will be written a week apart. We've read all of the comments and it truly made us smile. Thank you so much for encouragement. Hope you will enjoy the story more as it progresses.**_

The first rays of rising morning sun permeated through window glass, waking Ren up. He sat up, stretched himself as usual and sighed - it was Monday again, but somehow he wasn't too unhappy about it. Actually, he was relieved to finally wake up from the horrific dream he had. In it he was a prisoner in his own home and some guy made him sleep on the floor, eat foul-smelling canned meat that almost tasted like roadkill and mindlessly chase tennis balls. The realization that all of it was just a nightmare came when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Ren smiled - his Stimpy was already up and cooking breakfast like he always does. Energetically, the Chihuahua got up and strode to the bathroom where he took a long refreshing bath. After drying himself up, he dressed in his work clothes and went to the kitchen following the smell of freshly baked waffles and coffee. Thank God it's not that disgusting meat, he thought to himself.'

'Good morning, my pumpkin.' - exclaimed Ren sitting on the chair and eyeing his lover.

'Morning'. - responded Stimpy, still making waffles. So tired after the night with Jerome he was, Stimpy could barely stand straight. The pain he felt was unbearable, yet for obvious reasons he decided not to tell Ren what had happened.

Finally he stopped making the food. Trying his best to ignore the pain he gave Ren his waffles and coffee, but instead of sitting down on a chair in front of his boyfriend like he usually does, Stimpy remained standing near a cupboard.

'What's up with the long-sleeved shirt? Usually you hate it.' asked Ren clutching his mug of freshly grinded, black coffee. He sniffed the air as only now he noticed another smell. 'And is this your Chanhell perfume I gave to you last Christmas?'

'Yes, Renny, I wanted to look good for you. You like this shirt, don't you?' Stimpy forced himself to smile, but it looked more like a grin. Luckily, Ren didn't notice it as he opened the morning newspaper. They spent the remaining time in silence, nobody said a word to each other. Only sound were made by Ren when he was eating, drinking or flipping the pages.

They suffered this rather awkward situation for almost half an hour, until Ren stood up and leaned in to kiss Stimpy, but he turned away.

'Sorry, Ren, I'm not feeling well'.- he said with his back turned to his boyfriend. What Stimpy said was true, indeed he was feeling exhausted and slightly nauseous after all the things he had experienced last night.

'Oh… Go get some rest'- responded Ren with sadness in his voice. He could not help but wonder what was going on. What was the reason for such behavior? He went to work thinking what he can do to make Stimpy feel better as he was certain that no matter what happened, it was his fault. Stimpy became more distant than usually and only he could fix that, so maybe he should do something to show Stimpy how much he loves him.

When Ren left, Stimpy remained standing in the kitchen. He stared at his smartphone, still shiny and brand-new. How much trouble can such a small device bring? All he ever wanted was to have some fun with other people, just like Ren does, but so far every single experience on Tinder turned out to be a disaster. He pondered on the idea of deleting Tinder for good, but first he wanted to go to bed and get some sleep. Ren will return at 6 pm and before that he still had to buy some food, make dinner and tidy the house, which was quite a lot of work. In order to complete all the tasks he needed to rest.

When Stimpy woke up, he couldn't tell which universe was it. His head was pounding, pain in the stomach reminded that that had not eaten anything for the past 24 hours. Turned around and still wanted to get some more sleep, but accidentally looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. It showed 5 pm, which meant that Ren will be back an hour later. Oh shit! His face clearly represented sheer terror he felt. It would be almost impossible to go to the store, buy everything he needed and return back home in time to cook a meal. On the other hand, going to a nearby fast food place or ordering a takeout wasn't an option ether as Ren would notice and it wouldn't make him happy. Quite the contrary, the dog would be furious and most likely beat him. Stimpy thought that maybe he in a way deserved the beating due to his cold demeanor this morning, so he would not protest if it happened, but he must buy at least some food.

He grabbed his wallet, a bag and ran towards a bus station to get to the nearest store. The bus that came was rather crowded, but Stimpy was in a hurry, so he squeezed in with the others who were going somewhere, running their errands. He couldn't help but stare at those people and wonder where they are going and if they're happy or not. He saw an older gentleman with a little girl, possibly his granddaughter, reading "Alice in the Wonderland", an androgynous-looking woman with her headphones on, a man shouting at his phone about a failed business deal and many more. He wondered if he'll ever meet any of them again, but even if he did, he most likely wouldn't recognize them. All these thoughts helped him to distract himself from what might happen later this evening. His arm was still in pain, maybe if he'd have more time tomorrow, he should stop by the drugstore to get some medicine. Hopefully Ren won't be too hard on him.

After leaving the bus he walked to the store. It wasn't large, but still had everything a person would need. Food, drinks, office supplies, household items… Everything one might need. Near the entrance he saw a street musician. He had quite a few dollars and coins in his cap, but nobody stood beside him listening to the song he was performing. The guy seemed to be in his mid-twenties and played the guitar well. Like many others, Stimpy wanted to toss some loose change in the cap and walk away, but he stopped in his tracks when he realized what song it was. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, the song, forgotten many years ago, now came back and left him mesmerized, almost hypnotized. Long before he met Ren, Stimpy used to know a person who many years ago lived in the city by the sea. The song his first love used to sing, the song that in Stimpy's mind was gone and lost forever now came back after all this time and was here with him. Their love was more than just love, it was almost supernatural.

He remained there even when the busker stopped singing as all the memories about his Avery Lee came back. He couldn't hear what the musician told him as his mind was far away.

'Hey! Can you hear me? Are you OK?'- finally Stimpy heard the musician ask. He had a sweet voice and an amazing smile.

'Yeah… It's… I'm fine. How do you know this song?' Stimpy still had trouble expressing his thoughts and almost hated the musician for bringing him back to reality.

'Oh, you like it? I rarely sing about love and stuff like that. My name is Curtis, by the way.' the musician extended his hand and Stimpy shook it.

'I'm Stimpy. You didn't answer my question. How do you know this song?'

'It was written by my friend's little brother. Would you like to hang out someday? I could tell you more, if you're curious?' Curtis smiled writing his phone number on a on a one dollar bill. 'Give me a call and I'll tell you'.

Stimpy could feel that Curtis might be teasing him, but he decided to ignore it. Obviously, he wasn't ready for a new relationship yet, but the idea of discovering more information about the song was so tempting he simply could not resist.

'Thanks, I will.' he said and grabbed the paper. Only now he realized how much time has passed since he left the bus. Without saying goodbye he ran to the store and bought random foods without even thinking what he could cook with them. He paid for everything and ran back to the bus station to come back home as soon as he could.

He realized that all his actions were useless as on his way home he saw Ren's car in the driveway. He was too late, his boyfriend was already home, possibly looking for him. Combined with the questions about what Stimpy does on his phone all the time and other suspicions Stimpy knew that upon his arrival he will be scolded and most likely beaten. It took a few minutes for him to be emotionally ready for what will happen soon.

Despite all of his preparations he still was not prepared for what happened. While he was gone, Ren had ordered a tray of Sushi and bought a bottle of champagne.

'Some beautiful flowers to my beautiful lover' said Ren kneeling in front of Stimpy with a large bouquet of yellow roses in his hand.

Still a bit scared Stimpy accepted the flowers with the same fake smile he had in the morning. Suddenly he felt even more tired than in the morning, all he wanted to do was sleep for at least a few days, maybe it would help him feel better. He realized that Ren most likely wants sex and to say that he was not in the mood for it would be an understatement. All he could think about was Jerome's psychotic behavior and the song Curtis performed.

Ren was trying so hard to keep a conversation, but all Stimpy did was respond to him in a generic way. Their conversation was pointless as the cat was not willing to listen and the dog did not want to address more serious questions and instead was talking about his day at work. Usually Stimpy wanted to know how it went, but today he simply could not be bothered.

To make the things less awkward Ren decided to watch "Gone with the Wind", an old film he loves dearly. Stimpy was relieved as now he didn't have to maintain a conversation, he could just pretend to watch it and relax. That was exactly what he was doing until Ren casually wrapped his arm around Stimpy's shoulder and touched his wound. Now Stimpy know that his could attitude won't change anything and Ren really wants to go all the way. He sat there trying to ignore the pain, but since Ren continued touching it, he couldn't take it anymore and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

There he removed the bandage from his arm, took off the long-sleeved shirt and sitting on the toilet bowl thought what he should go next. Sometime later Ren became impatient, so he went to their bedroom, where he changed into a sexy leather daddy outfit and decided to wait for his lover in the bed. Stimpy heard when Ren turned the TV off, so he knew he must come out. He decided to go with Ren's plan, act normal and fuck him, if that's what he wants. Stimpy too entered the bedroom where he found Ren standing by the bed, holding a leather crop. Instantly Stimpy realized that all of this was a very bad idea, but it was too late to say something now.

'Get down on your knees, slut!' shouted Ren like he did many times before. Stimpy obliged, on his knees he crawled to Ren and waited for his next order.

'Good job, slut. Now lie on the bed face down and don't make a sound or you will be punished'. Like always, Stimpy did as told. He laid on the bed and felt how Ren began to fuck him. It felt nice, Ren was a much better lover than the rat boy, but all the experiences were too much for him. He liked it, but something was missing. That something was a personal connection, as despite Ren's effort, to Stimpy it was just sex, no deeper emotions. When he was about to orgasm, Ren began hitting Stimpy with the crop. The hits were more playful than violent, something to express his pent-up emotions. While doing so, he accidentally hit Stimpy's arm. Stimpy shouted and began cursing using the vilest words. Ren apologized profusely as he thought that this was the consequence of his abusive behavior, but Stimpy assured him that it's not his fault. For the first time in a while Stimpy started to feel that once again he loves this dog in a sexy leather outfit. Ren was going to ask him what happened to his arm, but he couldn't as Stimpy kissed on the lips. Instead of having wild sex they lied in bed, cuddling and kissing.

'I love you, I love you so much' said Ren and tried to kiss Stimpy once more, but the cat pushed the dog away and jumped out of the bed. Now he snapped as this was something that Jerome said to him.

'Get away from me!.. No, I can't. I can't do this, I'm sorry.' Stimpy grabbed his blanket stormed out of the room, leaving Ren angry, confused and alone. He cried himself to sleep and spent the night sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

When he woke up Ren was already away to work. This time he did all the chores he was supposed to do- made the dinner, tidied the house, did the laundry and everything else. He wanted to talk to someone as he felt that such loneliness could destroy him. Then he remembered the dollar bill with a phone number that Curtis the musician gave to him and decided to give him a call.

Since Curtis was free at the moment, the two agreed to meet in Coffee(R)age, a coffee shop. When Stimpy went there, Curtis was already sitting by the table.

'Ah, Stimpy, so nice to see you here!' Curtis smiled.

'Hi, Curtis. Wow, it's a nice place, I've never heard about it before.'

'Yeah, we're still quite small. It opened a couple of months ago. I've ordered us two Lattes, I hope you're fine with that.'

'Yeah, sure. Also, what do you mean be "we"?'

'Oh, I work here. I took a short break so that we could talk.'

'That sounds so cool! Anyway, tell me more about the song.'

'OK, what do you wanna know?'

'How did you get it? It reminds me of something or rather someone I used to know many years ago.'

'What? No way! My brother got it from some guy whose best friend died from an illness as a teen. You mean that kid, Avery, wrote if for you?'

'Yeah, that was my first love. Sometimes I still think how everything could turn out if Avery was still alive.'

There was a long pause.

'Have you ever loved someone so much that you were willing to die for them, Curtis?'

'Eh, it's kind of complicated. There was this guy. Darrius. I loved him more than anything, we were dating for almost six years, but he cheated with me and let me for some bitch. Literally, she's a female dog.'

'Fuck, honestly… - Stimpy sighed and paused for a minute. - I secretly date guys behind my boyfriend's back. He doesn't have a clue. But I'm truly upset with him. He's acting like we're in an open relationship, but only he's allowed to have sex with other people.'

'You know, I'm not the one to judge, but I believe you should talk to him about it. Make sure he knows how you feel. How many dates have you had?'

'Just two.'

'That's not much. Please talk to him, maybe he'll be able to forgive you.'

'Good point, thank you, Curtis.'

The two had a lot of fun together, talking to each other about their past how things could have been. After this conversation Stimpy felt much happier. He finally was determined to spill the beans, so he sat at home waiting for Ren's return. Obviously, he was nervous. He even practiced in front of the mirror.

Despite all of his good intentions, something bad was going on. Ren was late. Stimpy tried calling him on the phone, but he didn't pick up the phone, so he stayed at home waiting. Every single minute that he had to spend waiting he was getting more and more worried. Ren came home with a female sex worker and without saying hello went to their bedroom where they had loud, wild sex. Stimpy was furious.

The confession will have to wait. He grabbed his phone and opened Tinder. He had plenty of matches, all he had to do is just text any of them.


End file.
